Love Star
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Dalam kenyataan yang selalu berulang-ulang Aku memiliki keinginan sebanyak bintang di langit Aku tidak dapat melawan perasaan ini Dengan lembut, dengan lembut, ia akan bersinar. Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun/Hunbaek/Sebaek/SehunxBaekhyun/EXO


_Dalam kenyataan yang selalu berulang-ulang_

 _Aku memiliki keinginan sebanyak bintang di langit_

 _Aku tidak dapat melawan perasaan ini_

 _Dengan lembut, dengan lembut, ia akan bersinar_

(Yume Sekai-Haruka Tomatsu, ED SAO)

 **Love Star**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun—and Other**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Teen**

 **[Warning! Typos Everywhere, Boys Love/Shounen-ai]**

Baekhyun menggeliat dibalik selimutnya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tapi alarmnya tidak mau berhenti bedering di samping ranjangnya. Bakhyun mengerang, menghempaskan selimutnya begitu saja dan segera begerak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Limabelas menit, Baekhyun keluar sudah bertukar pakaian dengan seragamnya. Mematut dirinya didepan cermin, Baekhyun mengernyit melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata hitam yang menggelayuti matanya, efek mengerjakan tugas sampai pukul 2.00 dini hari.

"Ish, menyebalkan! Kau terlihat jelek sekali Byun Baekhyun." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Selesai dengan umpatan paginya, Baekhyun bergegas turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Di sana, sudah ada Tuan Byun yang terlihat menikmati koran paginya dan Nyonya Byun yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Pagi ayah, ibu." Katanya tenang sambil mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Segera mengambil sehelai roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya.

"Pagi sayang, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak bukan?" tanya Nyonya Byun setelah memberi kecupan kecil di pipi si bungsu Byun itu.

"Uhm.."

Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, mulutnya kini disibukan dengan roti yang berada ditangan kanannya. Menikmati sarapan keluarga yang—syukurlah—selalu terlihat hangat itu, walau terasa kurang lengkap sebab si sulung Byun tengah disibukkan dengan studi luar negri yang tengah ditempuhnya di negri matahari terbit, diamana Baekhyun akan mengikuti jejaknya suatu hari.

"Ah, Baekbom tadi menelfon. Katanya, ia akan pulang minggu depan. Kuliahnya sudah akan berakhir, skripsinya juga sudah selesai tinggal menunggu sidang dan ia akan segera diwisuda." Kata Nyonya Byun memberi informasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sedang sang ayah berdehem mengerti."Syukurlah, kupikir anak itu lupa daratan dan akan menetap di Jepang. Sudah berapa lama anak itu pergi, 5 tahun?"

"Ish, _yeobo_ kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Begitu-begitu dia itu anakmu, lagipula siapa yang dulu begitu menggebu menyuruh anaknya meneruskan studi ke Jepang?" Balas Nyonya Byun kesal menatap sang suami dengan sengit.

Baekhyun diam, lebih memilih tidak berkomentar dengan perdebatan orang tuanya yang bahkan bermula dari masalah kecil. Nanti juga mereda sendiri, pikirnya acuh. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar rapi di tangan kirinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya segera menenggak habis susu yang telah disiapkan sang ibu dan segera bergegas pergi setelah sempat mengecup pipi masing-masing orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

"Hati-hati sayang! Aish, dari siapa anak itu belajar mengumpat? Benar-benar, pergaulan anak jaman sekarang." Geleng Nyonya Byun heran.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun belum terlambat. Bahkan, masih tersisa 50 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tetapi, ia memiliki rutinitas pagi yang harus dijalaninya hampir setengah dari hidupya. Ia harus menjaga atau lebih tepatnya menjadi pesuruh Oh Sehun, tetangganya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Merasa tak asing dengan nama Oh Sehun? baiklah Bekhyun perjelas. Tetangganya, Oh Sehun adalah model yang tengah naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Itulah alasan kenapa ia harus menjaga Sehun yang jelas sekali bukan bayi yang patut dijaga. Maksudnya 'menjaga' disini adalah menjaga Oh Sehun dari segala bentuk interaksi langsung dengan fans-nya di sekolah maupaun diluar sekolah.

Hal ini bermula saat ia beusia kurang lebih 10 tahun dan ia melihat Sehun tengah terpojok di sudut taman bermain dengan beberapa gadis mengelilinginya. Sehun yang saat itu sudah mengawali kariernya sebagai model, tidak menyangka ternyata ia sudah memiliki fans sebanyak ini.

Baekhyun yang merasa iba dengan keadaan tetangganya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolong Sehun dengan cara menarik anak kelewat putih itu menjauh dari gerombolan gadis beringas itu. Untunglah rumah mereka searah, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu pusing memikirkan jika ia harus memutar balik untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Dan sesampainya di rumah Sehun, ia disambut penuh suka cita oleh Nyonya Oh—ibu Sehun—yang ternyata baru kembali dari swalayan sehingga tidak dapat menjemput Sehun di sekolah. Mengatakan bahwa selama ini Sehun diantar jemput demi keamanan anak sematawayangnya yang sekarang telah terkenal sampai kemana-mana. Tetapi, hari itu Nyonya Oh benar-benar khilaf. Salahkan diskon besar-besaran yang membuatnya kalap dan lupa waktu.

"Mulai hari ini Baekhyun mau 'kan menjaga Sehun _ie_ untuk eomma?" Tanya Nyonya Oh penuh harap. Dan apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang anak berusia 10 tahun selain kata 'ya' yang begitu lancar keluar dari bibir si lugu Byun.

Dan setelahnya, kehidupan masa kecilnya berubah total. Dari _let's have fun_ menjadi _let's die now._ Daripada menjaga, Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti pesuruh Sehun. Bocah putih itu selalu menyuruh ini dan itu, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat barang sebentar.

 _'_ _Hei, bawakan tasku sampai dirumah. Setelah itu, kerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan Han Seongsanim tadi.'_ _Kata Sehun siang itu saat mereka menginjak umur 14 tahun._

Bahkan Baekhyun hampir menangis setiap mengingat hal itu.

"Hei bodoh, mau sampai kapan berdiri disana? Kita bisa terlambat, pendek!"

Sungguh, ini lebih pantas disebut anugrah atau kutukan Baekhyun tidak tahu. Disaat banyak dari fans Sehun berusaha mendekati namja tinggi itu, Baekhyun dengan mudah merangsek di sampingnya. Tetapi, mengingat betapa berengseknya namja itu, Baekhyun urung bersyukur. Tidak sudi, ia bahkan ingin menjauh dari lelaki kelewat putih itu.

"Iya-iya, bibi kami berangkat dulu, ne?" Pamitnya pada Nyonya Oh yang senantiasa berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan, oke? Dan Baekhyun, jaga Sehun _ie_ ya?"

"Ne, sampai jumpa."

"Ini, tugas Ahn seongsanim." Ujar Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul biru pada Sehun yang terlihat tengah menguap lebar di sampingnya.

"Eung, kau mengerjakannya dengan baik 'kan? Jangan sampai kau membuatku terkena hukuman seperti minggu lalu." Jawabnya malas sambil menerima buku itu.

 _'_ _Jika memang tidak mau salah, kenapa tidak mengerjakannya sendiri? Dia 'kan lebih pintar dariku.'_ Sungut Baekhyun kesal, dan kalian tahu hal yang paling menyebalkan? Baekhyun hanya dapat menyuarakan protesnya di dalam hati.

"Pasti, aku mengerjakannya sampai pukul 2.00 pagi, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada yang salah." Katanya, menekankan _'pukul 2.00 pagi'_ sengaja berharap Sehun sadar atau paling tidak terkesan dengan hasil kerjanya. Dan sepertinya, harapan tinggal harapan. Sehun hanya melenggos tidak peduli sambil terus berjalan menembus gerbang sekolah.

"Dasar _albino sialan_!"

 _'_ _Astaga... Sehun keren sekali pagi ini.'_

 _'_ _Hei, kalian sudah lihat majalah kemarin? Sehun terlihat keren di sana.'_

 _'_ _Oppa,ayo lihat sini.'_

Dan masih banyak lagi pekikan tidak penting yang mengiringi langkah Sehun menuju kelasnya dan tentu dibalas senyum ramah Sehun. Baekhyun berdecih, bertepuk tangan dalam hati melihat _acting_ luar biasa Sehun sekarang. Hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana dan siapa Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Seorang iblis berkedok malaikat yang disibukkan dengan jadwal pemotretan yang luar biasa padat.

"Ah, merepotkan. Masih pagi dan sudah membuat keributan." Ujar Sehun dengan penuh arogansi di setiap kalimatnya disusul tingkahnya yang benar-benar _bossy_ dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja.

"Aku ingin puding susu sekarang, pergi ke kantin dan segera bawakan aku puding susu." Perintahnya mutlak. Bakhyun mengerang tertahan, ia bahkan belum sempat mendudukkan dirinya, tapi _albino sialan_ itu sudah kembali memerintah seenaknya.

Mau tidak mau—ia tak mau—akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan lunglai menuju _cafetaria_ dan berharap bahwa keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Maaf, tapi puding susunya sudah habis.'_

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun memekik frustasi di tengah _cafetaria_ layaknya orang gila.

.

.

.

"S-Sehun m-maaf, t-tapi puding susunya sudah,—eung su-sudah habis." Ucapnya terbata sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya tenang di bangkunya.

"Apa?" Intonasinya berubah, dan Baekhyun merutuki itu.

"Ku-kubilang, puding susunya sudah habis." Baekhyun merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun bangkit sambil menggebrak meja."Saat kubilang aku ingin puding susu, seharusnya aku mendapatkan itu bukan?!" Ujar Sehun penuh penekanan— _yeah,_ tuan muda Oh selalu mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ta-tapi, pudingnya memang sudah habis. Petugas kantin sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ayolah Sehun, aku akan membelikan apapun kecuali puding susu, eoh? Jangan seperti anak kecil begini!?" Baekhyun juga merutuki sifatnya yang sangat mudah di intimidasi, membuatnya dengan mudah menuruti keinginan Sehun yang memang selalu mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi aku seperti anak kecil? Baiklah, anak kecil ini ingin puding susu dan dia harus mendapatkannya!" Ujar Sehun sambil menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu menahan napas. Salahkan kaki pendeknya yang membuatnya merasa sekarang sudah tidak menapak lagi di bumi, lagipula apa-apaan ini?! Jaraknya dan Sehun terlalu dekat, napas namja tinggi itu bahkan membentur keras pipi putihnya.

"Se-Sehun, kumohon...kali ini saja. Setelah itu kau boleh meminta apapu—"

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin puding susu, aku bisa memberikannya padamu Sehun-ssi." Ujar suara berat tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Atensi keduanya kini terfokus pada namja tinggi bermata bulat ber- _nametag_ Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas genggaman Sehun pada kerahnya dan segera berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang tengah membawa sebuah kantung plastik bening yang Baekhyun dapat lihat berisi se _-cup_ puding susu.

"Euhm, aku bisa memberikan puding susuku padamu." Jawabnya yakin sambil mengulurkan bugkusan itu.

"Serius?! Terimakasih Chanyeollie! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak ada. Ternyata kau baik seperti yang sering murid lain katakan, sekali lagi terimaka—"

"Maaf," lagi Sehun menggebrak mejanya."Tapi aku tidak butuh, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Hei, bukannya kau yang tadi memaksa ingin puding susu. Chanyeollie sudah baik mau membagi pudingnya untukmu, seharusnya kau berterimaka—"

"Byun Baekhyun diam! Saat kubilang tidak butuh, aku benar-benar tidak butuh!" bentaknya emosi. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

"Se-sebanrnya ada apa denganmu pagi ini Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menyudutkannya di lorong kelas yang mulai sepi karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

"Bukankah aku bilang kalau aku ingin puding susu dan kau yang harus membelinya? Aku tidak sudi menerima kebaikan lelaki lain. Aku juga tidak butuh dikasihani." Ujar Sehun tersenggal, berusaha sekali menekan emosinya yang tersulut sampai keubun-ubun.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu, Chanyeolli sudah baik hati mau membagi pudingnya untukmu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih Sehun."

 _'_ _Chanyeollie, Chanyeollie... kenapa kau masih saja memuji orang lain?'_ Batin Sehun jengah."Aku tidak peduli, saat aku memintamu hanya kau yang boleh melakukannya. Aku tidak mau orang lain, aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dan kau hanya boleh melihatku janga—"

.

.

"Ekhem, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi? Cepat kembali kekelas kalian!"

.

.

Sehun mencebik, lagi-lagi _moment_ nya terganggu. Dengan langkah malas lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menuju kelas. Tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tengah terlarut dalam keterkejutannya, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang disampaikan Sehun barusan.

 _'_ _Ah, apapun itu, untuk sekarang aku aman dari amukan Sehun. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas sekarang.'_ Monolognya, sebelum memutuskan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sehun mendengus, tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup—entah apa itu—tanpa berniat memakannya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Tadi setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, seharusanya ia bisa langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju _cafetaria_ , namun berterima kasihlah pada Kuroi-sensei yang memanggilnya ke kantor untuk membahas masalah festifal kembang api yang akan diadakan pertengahan musim panas nanti. Salahkan divisi dimana Baekhyun ditempatkan, Divisi 9, divisi dimana mengurusi acara festifal sekolah di Dewan Siswa. Lebih buruknya, Baekhyun adalah ketua Divisi 9.

"Aish! Kemana bocah pendek itu, kenapa dia belum kembali?" Gerutu Sehun kesal sambil terus mencuri pandang ke arah pintu masuk _cafetaria_.

 _"_ _Jadi, bagaimana? Apa persiapannya sudah selesai?"_

 _"_ _Sudah, kami hanya tinggal megirim proposal ke beberapa sponsor dan majalah yang akan meliput acara kita."_

 _"_ _Kita mengundang majalah?"_

 _"_ _Iya, kepala sekolah ingin sekolah masuk headline dan jadi topik pembicaraan. Mungkin ingin sekolah kita makin terkenal."_

 _"_ _Wah hebat! Kau pasti lelah, tugasmu banyak sekali."_

 _"_ _Memang lelah sih, harus melakun ini dan it—"_

"Byun Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun mencoba mendapat perhatian Baekhyun yang tengah asik mengobrol bersama Jung Daehyun, anak kelas sebelah yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Divisi 6, divisi bidang olahraga.

"Oh, kau masih disini. Kukira kau sudah kembali ke kelas." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke meja yang Sehun tempati, diikuti Daehyun dibelakangnya. _'Kenapa lelaki ikut kemari sih? Dasar kurang kerjaan!'_ Batin Sehun kesal.

"Hm, aku menunggumu." Balas Sehun pendek.

"Oh..." Baekhyun segera membuka roti melon yang baru dibelinya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Sedang Daehyun, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Daehyun, kenapa tidak makan siang?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah gigitan pertamanya.

"Ah, aku menunggu temanku. Tak apa 'kan jika aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu sa—"

"Tidak, pergi sana!" itu Sehun. Tentu saja! memang siapa lagi, Baekhyun?

"Sehun!" Tegur Baekhyun, sikunya ia gunakan untuk mengenai perut Sehun.

"Mwo?" Balas Sehun ketus. Ia segera menyuapkan sesendok sup kemulutnya, enggan berbicara pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba dahinya mengernyit, merasakan sesuatu menyengat lidahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun.

"Ani, hanya saja sup ini rasanya agak aneh."

"Benarkah? Coba aku rasakan." Baekhyun mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya. Dahinya mengernyit mencoba mencecap rasa sup itu. Ia diam cukup lama, sebelum Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya."Sehun, segera cuci mulutmu. Ini sup kepiting, alergimu bisa kambuh! Cepat pergi ke toilet!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali pun, Sehun segera bergegas ke toilet. Pantas lidahnya terasa disengat, itu sup kepiting dan Sehun alergi kerang-kerangan. Sehun tahu benar konsekuensinya jika alerginya kambuh,wajahnya akan bengkak dan muncul ruam-ruam merah. Selain itu, ia akan kehilangan suaranya karena radang tenggorokan dan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk memulihkan keadaannya seperti semula. Dan ngomong-ngomong, yang mengetahui hal ini hanya orang-orang terdekanya saja.

"Sehun alergi kepiting?" Tanya Daehyun saat Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kerang-kerangan lebih tepatnya. Anak itu, kenapa tidak melihat menunya dulu? Untung aku datang disaat yang tepat, kalau tidak—hah!" Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu saat ia tidak berada di sisi Sehun. Yeah, sebenci apapun Baekhyun pada Sehun, ia tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman masa kecilnya itu. Sesempurna apapun Sehun dimata orang-orang, ia tetap manusia lemah yang membutuhkan orang lain. Setidaknya dengan alasan itu, Baekhyun masih bertahan disisi Sehun sampai saat ini.

"Jadi, kalian ini apa? Hubungan kalian aneh sekali. Kadang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, kadang terlihat seperti tuan dan pesuruhnya, kadang terlihat seperti musuh juga? Jadi mana yang benar?" Tanya Daehyun beruntun.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, bingung mau menjawab seperti apa. Iya ya? dia dan Sehun itu sebenarnya apa? Jika benar teman, kenapa mereka sering bertengkar? Jika mereka kekasih, kenapa Sehun memperlakukannya sebagai pesuruh? Dan jika mereka musuh, kenapa ia begitu perhatian pada Sehun dan sebaliknya?

"Yang jelas kami teman!" katanya kemudian. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu, tetapi lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Kepalanya akan sakit jika harus memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun saat sudah kembali dari toilet dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun, tangannya bergerak untuk memasukkan roti melon yang masih tersisa banyak itu kemulutnya. Tetapi, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menggigit rotinya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan mungil Baehyun lalu menyuapkan roti itu kemulutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengus, lebih memilih kembali menyuapkan roti melonnya ke mulut Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menaktirku susu _strawberry_ setelah ini." Ujar Baekhyun saat Sehun selesai dengan makan siangnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali, ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju counter makanan untuk membeli susu kesukaan Baekhyun. Oh sekedar informasi, Sehun itu penganut prinsip _'talk less, do more'_.

"Tuh 'kan, kalian melakukannya lagi!?" Seru Daehyun heboh sedang Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ugh, Sial!" umpat Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan disampingnya mengernyit bingung sebelum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Sehun. lelaki tinggi itu tampak sibuk dengan ponsel hitam ditangan kanannya. Ekspresinya mengeras, seperti tengah kesal dengan sesuatu.

Keduanya kini dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas mereka, ngomong-ngomong. Istirahat hampir selesai, jadi mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Yeah, seharusnya sih memang begitu. Tetapi, sepertinya niatan mereka harus tertunda terlebih dulu. karena, yeah seorang lelaki berpostur cukup tinggi tengah menghadang jalan mereka.

Sehun mengernyit, sedang Baekhyun terlihat seperti tengah berpikir. Mungkin sedang mencoba mengingat sosok lelaki berparas kebaratan dan bersurai tembaga itu.

"Hi, Baek!" sapa lelaki itu dengan suara _baritone_ -nya, ia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya yang memukau.

"Oh, hai. Kau..." ujar Baekhyun menggantung. Belum yakin dengan sosok yang berdiri di depannya kini.

"Aku Rick, kau ingat? Yang waktu itu membantumu di perpustakaan dan yang kau bantu saat aku baru pindah kemari 2 bulan yang lalu." Balas sosok yang mengaku Rick itu sambil terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang tidak ternilai.

Baekhyun bergumam _'hmm'_ cukup lama, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di dagunya. Sedang tatapannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit, ia tengah berpikir sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya, merasa mengingat sesuatu. "Rick? Richard Rick?!"

Senyuman Rick segera mengembang, sedikit darah Korea membuat senyuman itu ikut menggelamkan retina sewarna _zamrud_ milik Rick, tampan sekali." ! untung kau ingat."

"Ya,walaupun hampir saja lupa. Ada apa, butuh bantuan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Merasa aneh saja siswa tampan seperti Rick mau repot-repot menyapa bahkan mengingat Baekhyun yang _notabene_ orang yang baru dikenal.

"Ani, hanya ingin menyapa saja. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu dan sebuah kebetulan kita bertemu disini."Ujar lelaki itu dengan aksen Korea yang masih sedikit aneh, mungkin karena terlahir dan besar di Benua Biru.

"Yakin? Benar-benar tidak butuh bantuan?" Yeah, dua tahun berlalu sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah atas dan Baekhyun mulai mengerti jika banyak dari teman-temannya sering menggunakan taktik menyapa atau _sok_ mengakrabkan diri untuk mencari keuntungan darinya. Menyontek tugas mungkin?

"Hehe, sebenarnya ada _sih_ satu." Lelaki itu menyengir, Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Benar _'kan_ apa yang dipirkannya. Orang-orang hanya memanfaatkannya saja, pasti Rick sebentar lagi akan mengatakan kalau dia ingin menyontek tug—

 _"_ _Berkencanlah denganku?!"_

—as.

 _Hah?_

Sebentar-sebentar, tadi Rick bilang apa? Ber-

"Ber-berkencan?" Baekhyun sekali lagi mengorek telinganya, takut kalau-kalau ia salah dengar."Ber-ken-can?" ulangnya dengan ejaan.

"Eum, berkencan. Kau mau ' _kan_?" Percaya diri, lelaki itu menggapai tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, bahkan sosok lelaki lain yang berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun dengan aura cukup mencekam disekitarnya.

Baekhyun bingung, tentu saja! Ini terlalu cepat dan rumit untuk dicerna dalam kepala mungilnya. Sungguh ini pernyataan langsung yang baru pertama ini Baekhyun alami, bukan—bukan berati ia tidak pernah mendapat, hanya saja ini benar-benar mendadak. Lagipula, disampingnya ada Sehun. Baekhyun ' _kan_ jadi malu!

"Ta-tapi Rick, bu-bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Mak-maksudku..." Ujar Baekhyun terbata, matanya tidak fokus menatap Rick yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut di depannya. Ia mengangkat tangan lentik Baekhyun, membawanya menuju ke depan wajahnya sebelum mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Baek! Baiklah, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan kita bahkan belum mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Yeah, bisa dibilang _love at the first sight? Who knows i can fall for you at the first time we met? Baekhyun, i like you... no, i love you! So, would you be mine?_ "

Aish, belum selesai Baekhyun memikirkan ajakan Rick yang tiba-tiba, dan sekarang dia juga harus bersusah payah menerjemahkan kata-kata Rick barusan. Bahasa Inggris-nya lemah, jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang semakin bingung sekarang. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya kata _love, fall, you, like_ dan _mine_.

Tetapi, belum selesai Baekhyun berpikir, seseorang sudah terlebih dulu memutus kontak fisik yang dilakukan Rick. Lalu, dengan semena-mena menarik Baekhyun menjauh pergi memasuki kelas. Baekhyun sempat menoleh, mendapati raut Rick yang kaget berubah menjadi raut yang tidak dapat Baekhyun artikan.

Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang sedari tadi Sehun mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakan. Sejak acara pernyataan cinta dari Rick siang tadi, Sehun benar-benar menutup mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Sejak bel pulang berbunyi Sehun langsung menariknya pergi keluar dari area sekolah. Baekhyun kira mereka akan pulang tetapi saat Sehun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan memberitahukan sebuah alamat, ia tahu mereka akan ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang."Sehun?" tanyanya lagi saat lelaki tinggi itu tidak segera merespon.

"Diam! nanti saat kita sampai kau juga akan tahu." Balas Sehun pendek. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang mencoba meraih alam bawah sadarnya, mencoba memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya sebelum sebentar lagi akan terkuras habis karena jadwal yang menanti.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus, lelaki pendek itu lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Pemandangan kota Seoul seratus kali lebih menarik daripada melihat lelaki putih kelewat egois yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, taksi yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Sehun segera keluar setelah sempat membayar dan Baekhyun menyusulnya kemudian. Baekhyun sempat berhenti sebentar memandangi gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Ia tahu gedung ini, sangat tahu malah. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak tahu perusahaan pakaian yang cukup berkelas ini? Baekhyun banyak tahu karena ibunya sering menggunakan _brand_ ini untuk melengkapi koleksi gaunnya. Ayahnya juga, beliau termasuk penggemar _brand_ ini karena bahan yag digunakan selalu berkualitas tinggi. Untuk harga, Baekhyun enggan memikirkannya, membayangkan berapa banyak angka nol yang akan mengikuti _digit_ angka didepannya membuatnya pusing.

"Hei, pendek! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh? Ikuti aku, cepat!" seru Sehun kemudian, enggan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tidak ternilai.

"Eh.." respon Baekhyun saat Sehun menariknya masuk kedalam gedung."Se-Sehun, ke-kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Diam! Ikuti saja aku dan jangan berdiri jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti?!"

"Ta-tapi memangnya bo—"

 _"_ _Maaf, tapi orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk."_

—leh.

Benarkan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya mengenai izin atas keberadaannya sekarang, tetapi sosok pria kekar berjas hitam sudah lebih dulu menghentikan langkah mereka. Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menunduk, tidak berani menatap pria kekar didepannya. Mau melawan pun sepertinya percuma. Ia mana punya keberanian, lagipula dia juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Sehun yang berada disampingnya mulai bergerak, lelaki itu maju satu langkah."Biarkan dia masuk, anak ini bersamaku."

"Maaf, tapi boleh saya tahu apa urusan anda kemari?" Pria itu tetap berusaha berujar ramah walau menurut Baekhyun sangat tidak cocok, mengingat wajah pria itu sangat menakutkan.

Sehun berdehem sekali, tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel hitam dari kantong celananya. Mengotak-atik ponselnya sebentar lalu segera memperlihatkan sesuatu pada pria kekar itu.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Anda boleh masuk, semoga hari anda menyenangkan!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menemanimu selama pemotretan?!" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya saat ia tengah menunggui Sehun yang sedang dirias. Lelaki mungil itu memandang pantulan Sehun dicermin dengn tatapan tidak percaya. Sedang lelaki yang bersangkutan terlihat tidak peduli, tetap pada posisinya yang tengah memejamkan mata. Baekhyun kembali menggerutu, tatapan tajamnya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Sehun yang terpejam.

"Ayolah Sehun, aku masih punya banyak urusan disekolah tadi. tetapi, kenapa? Kenapa malah mengajakku pergi, seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang masih menumpuk di Dewan Siswa." Gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

 _'_ _Dan membiarkanmu berada ditengah-tengah orang-orang kampungan itu? atau lebih buruk, membiarkanmu pulang bersama Rick sialan itu?! tidak, terima kasih.'_ Batin Sehun kesal, kenapa juga repot-repot mau mengurusi Dewan Siswa? Sehun _'kan_ dulu sudah melarang, dasar Baekhyunnya saja yang keras kepala."Bukan urusanku. Kau _'kan_ sudah berjanji mau menjagaku, jadi penuhi janjimu sampai aku selesai pemotretan hari ini."Balas Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu sekarang balas menatap tajam Baekhyun melalui cermin. Baekhyun terdiam, lebih memilih memalingkan wajah cemberutnya kesembarang arah. Menutup akses penglihatan Sehun untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang makin terlihat menggemaskan itu lebih jauh.

 _'_ _Sehun-ssi, lima menit lagi kau siap!'_

"Ne!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menganga, pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya kini terlalu menakjubkan. Sehun dan segala ketampanannya sudah sering ia dengar dan lihat. Tetapi, Sehun dengan pakaian musim panas keluaran terbaru didepannya ini sangat mengagumkan. Rambut pirang Sehun disisir kebelakang dan ditahan dengan gel rambut, memperlihatkan dahi lebarnya yang terlihat sungguh mempesona. Belum lagi pose yang diperagakan lelaki itu, membuatnya seratus kali terlihat lebih maskulin dari biasanya. Tatapan tajam dan wajah _stoic_ nya membuatnya terlihat begitu misterius sekaligus seksi. Entah kata apa lagi yang dapat menggambarkan Sehun selain 'Sempurna'.

"Jadi benar kata orang-orang, pesona Sehun terlalu berbahaya." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, mengingat beberapa patah kalimat yang sering dilontarkan orang-orang terhadap Sehun. Benar, pesona Sehun sangat berbahaya. Apalagi untuk kinerja jantung Baekhyun saat ini, rasanya Baekhyun hampir pingsan saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mengerling padanya yang sedang berdiri bak orang bodoh diantara _staff_ yang terlihat sibuk berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Cepat-cepat lelaki mungil itu pergi menjauh dari studio foto itu, ingin mencari udara segar sekaligus menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah asik mengerjakan tugasnya ketika tiba-tiba Sehun masuk kedalam ruang rias. Lelaki putih itu terlihat lelah, ia berjalan pelan menuju sofa panjang yang memang berada diruang rias itu."Kau, kalau ingin pergi bilang padaku. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti tadi, aku pusing mencarimu kemana-mana, dasar pendek!" Gerutu Sehun pelan setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka, ia melirik Sehun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan damai."Aku hanya mencari udara segar, terlalu pengap didalam studio." Balasnya acuh, tiba-tiba teringat penyebab pengab bukanlah studio melainkan pesona Sehun yang terlalu menyesakkan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat. Sial! Sehun disampingnya hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna gelap yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan dengan jelas memperlihatkan _biceps-_ nya yang mulai terbentuk. Rambut pirang yang sebelumnya tertata rapi itu sekarang juga sudah berantakan, mungkin karena diusap dengan urakan oleh si pemilik rambut yang sialnya terlihat makin seksi sekarang. Baekhyun menghela napas dengan keras, bermaksud menjauhkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sehun setelah beberapa menit dipenuhi keheningan. _Tumben_ , batin Baekhyun heran.

"Mengerjakan tugas guru Cho." Balas Baekhyun pendek, kembali fokus pada rumus integral didepannya. Sedikit berjengit saat sebuah buku bersampul biru mampir kepangkuannya."Kerjakan juga milikku!"

Baekhyun menatap datar Sehun yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya, mendengus dalam hati tetapi tetap mengerjakan tugas milik Sehun dalam diam. Beberapa menit terlewati, Baekhyun sudah hampir selesai dengan tugasnya saat tiba-tiba beban berat menimpa bahu kanannya, dan rambut pirang Sehun yang pertama dilihatnya saat lelaki mungil itu menoleh.

"Sehun?" panggilnya pelan, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. tetapi sepertinya lelaki berambut pirang itu benar-benar tertidur, terlihat dari bagaimana bahunya yang naik turun dengan tempo teratur. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas pelan, merasa sedikit iba dengan nasib teman masa kecilnya. Jemari lentiknya ia bawa kekepala Sehun dan dengan pelan mengusap helaian _dirty blonde_ halus milik lelaki pucat itu."Apakah semelelahkan itu?" cicitnya pelan.

Kegiatan Baekhyun yang mengelus kepala Sehun masih terus berlanjut, sampai seorang _staff_ lelaki masuk kedalam tanpa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dulu." _Lho,_ Sehun tidur?" tanyanya saat mendapati Sehun yang terlihat begitu nyaman bersandar dibahu sempit Baekhyun.

"I-iya, mungkin kelelahan." Balas Baekhyun gugup, takut-takut _staff_ itu memarahinya karena telah lancang mengusap kepala model mereka. Tetapi respon _staff_ lelaki itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran."Kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan, Sehun belum pernah tidur selelap itu di lokasi pemotretan. Apa kau kekasihnya?"

"E-eh?"

Dan _staff_ lelaki itu hanya tertawa, wajah malu-malu Baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu."Ya sudah, biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar. Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan kemari, pastikan Sehun sudah siap saat aku kembali." Pesan _staff_ itu sebelum menutup pintu ruang rias dari luar. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, berusaha meredakan rasa panas yang merambati pipinya. Ia kembali melirik kearah Sehun yang nampak tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya, apa nyaman tidur sambil duduk seperti itu? batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

Baru saja lelaki mungil itu hendak membenarkan letak kepala Sehun di bahunya, lelaki putih itu sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun kearahnya. Membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi terlentang di sofa dan dengan Sehun berada diatasnya. Wajah Sehun tepat berada di samping kepalanya, dan itu membuat napas hangat Sehun membentur lembut permukaan leher jenjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik, apalagi saat Sehun entah sengaja atau tidak menggesekkan hidung bangirnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Se-Sehun, bangun. Kau itu berat!" gerutu Baekhyun pelan, bersikukuh untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun yang dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Bukannya terbangun, Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, wajahnya ia bawa lebih dalam pada lekukan leher Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Baekhyun..."_

Igauan Sehun yang terdengar rendah dan serak itu seketika menghentikan segala usaha Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat dan jantungnya menggila didalam sana, lelaki mungil itu menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering dan lidahnya kelu. Sehun baru saja mengigaukan namanya dan otak Baekhyun tiba-tiba kosong. Untuk apa Sehun menyebut namanya saat tidur? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati, tatapannya terlihat menerawang jauh kelangit-langit ruang rias yang bercat putih itu.

Dan ketika kesadaran kembali menamparnya telak, tanpa segan ia dorong tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang terbaring pasrah di atas sofa, lelaki putih itu memandang sendu pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan kasar.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang rias. Jantungnya benar-benar menggila dan panas kembali menyebar keseluruhan wajahnya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Sehun terbangun akibat ulahnya barusan, ia tidak peduli. _'Masa bodoh, dia mau membunuhku juga tidak masalah. Jantung sialan!'_ makinya kesal sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seorang pria langsung bersembunyi saat ia keluar dari ruang rias. Sebuah seringai terpatri jelas, terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya."Mari kita lihat, apakah seorang Oh Sehun masih dapat bersikap congkak setelah ini?"

Esoknya, Baekhyun berangkat sekolah tanpa Sehun disampingnya. Ia terpaksa berangkat lebih awal dari bisanya karena semalam, Min Yoongi si ketua Dewan Siswa, memarahinya habis-habisan karena berani meninggalkan rapat tanpa memberi kabar telebih dulu. Mengatai Baekhyun ini dan itu tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dulu.

 _'_ _Festival tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan kau malah keluyuran?! Dimana tanggung jawabmu Byun Baekhyun?! Sebagai ketua Divisi 9 seharusnya kau lebih serius, ini menyangkut nama baik sekolah Baekhyun. Kepala sekolah akan sangat kecewa jika festivalnya sampai gagal dan—_ bla bla bla...'

Baekhyun mulas jika mengingatnya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka lelaki irit ekspresi semacam Min Yoongi dapat mengomel sepanjang itu, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa teman tingkatnya itu baru saja mendeklarasikan hubunganya dengan salah satu adik tingkatnya yang berisik luar biasa bernama Park Jimin. Lelaki bantet yang digadang-gadang memiliki bokong terseksi abad ini, itu ternyata dapat menaklukkan hati Yoongi yang sedingin kutub bumi. _'Seleranya aneh sekali.'_ Baekhyun bergidik jijik kemudian. Gara-gara omelan Yoongi semalam, ia hanya sempat mengirim pesan pada Sehun karena tidak bisa berangkat bersama. Salahkan ancaman Yoongi yang ampuh membuatnya tidak tidur semalam suntuk.

 _'_ _Besok kau harus berangkat pagi, aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana pun caranya! Datang pukul 6.00 atau akan mengebiri barangmu!'_

Astaga!

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengurusi beberapa lembar dokumen dengan serius. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.45 dan berarti ia sudah hampir dua jam terduduk di ruang Dewan Siswa sendirian. Satu persatu anggota mulai berdatangan, dan koridor di luar sana juga sudah mulai ramai. Bahkan sinar matahari yang seingat Baekhyun belum terlihat saat ia berangkat tadi, sekarang sudah dengan berani menembus horden tipis yang menutupi jendela.

"Wah... kau benar-benar datang pukul enam? Hebat sekali!" Komentar Yoongi saat lelaki tampan bermata sipit itu baru saja masuk.

"Tentu saja! aku masih sayang _barangku_. kau gila sekali mengancamku seperti itu!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil terus memilah beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Yoongi tertawa keras setelahnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah _mood booster_ terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya. _Mood_ paginya yang biasa bagus baru saja dirusak oleh kekasih bantetnya dan untunglah ia punya orang macam Baekhyun yang mudah ditindas, setidaknya _mood_ nya akan membaik setelah mem _bully_ teman tingkatnya itu.

"Terus saja tertawa, ku doakan agar Jimin bantetmu semakin bantet!"

"Hei-hei, jangan bawa-bawa Jimin. Bantet-bantet begitu dia itu seksi! Memangnya kau, pantat rata seperti itu saja bang—he-hei Byun Baekhyun, tu-turunkan kursi itu..." ujar Yoongi sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Siapa suruh membandingkan pantat orang." Gerutu Baekhyun lagi, segera ia kembali menyibukan diri dengan berbagai dokumen didepannya. Mengabaikan eksistensi Min Yoongi atau ia hanya akan makan hati jika berdebat dengan orang minim ekspresi itu.

 _Brak!_

"Oi, apa kalian sudah lihat artikel pagi ini?!" suara gebrakan pintu juga seruan heboh yang menyusulnya sukses mencuri seluruh atensi anggota Dewan Siswa. Disana, di depan pintu Lee Jaehwan berdiri dengan terengah, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu pada lututnya sedang tangan kanannya sibuk melambaikan ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Ada apa? Berisik sekali!" Balas Yoongi dari meja kerjanya.

"Oh—Oh Sehun, dia terkena skandal!" seru Jaehwan diantara napasnya yang putus-putus. Mendengar nama Oh Sehun, sontak beberapa anggota Dewan Siswa, khususnya perempaun terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Dan seruan semacam ' _aaaahhhh'_ , _'mwo'_ atau _'heol'_ serempak terdengar. Banyak wajah-wajah yang tidak terima, beberapa terlihat menggunjing dan sisanya terlihat tidak peduli.

Baekhyun yang mendengar nama teman kecilnya disebut lantas cepat-cepat membuka artikel yang dimaksud. Di dalam artikel tersebut, terpampang foto dua orang yang terlihat bertindihan. Satu yang tubuhnya paling besar berambut pirang sedang yang lebih kecil serta ditindih memiliki surai sewarna _caramel_ sama seperti miliknya. Baekhyun mengernyit membaca judul artikel yang ditulis besar-besar dan tebal tersebut;

 **'** **TERTANGKAP BASAH; KARIER MODEL TAMPAN OH SEHUN TERANCAM HANCUR'**

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, mati-matian menjaga agar tidak kelepasan berteriak atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Tantu ia tahu siapa sosok yang tengah banyak dipertanyakan identitasnya saat ini, kejadian kemarin masih melekat baik di ingatannya. Jadi, kemarin ada _pers_ yang sengaja memotret mereka? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak tahu?

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini? Kariernya, bagaimana dengan kariernya nanti? Kenapa Baekhyun bodoh sekali kemarin, membiarkan Sehun menindihnya begitu saja. Oh Sehun yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu, kehidupannya yang sekarang sudah menjadi sorotan publik. Sehun seharusnya tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang dapat mengundang kecaman publik, dan seharusnya Baekhyun ingat itu.

 _'_ _Byun Baekhyun bodoh, bodoh! Kau bilang dapat menjaganya, tetapi kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Dasar bodoh, idiot, sialan!'_

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap awas sekitar, berusaha sekali tidak mengundang atensi orang-orang disekitarnya. Sejauh ini ia berhasil melewati gerbang sekolahnya dengan aman, mungkin pihak sekolah sudah mengusir para _pers_ sialan itu. sebenarnya ibunya melarang datang kesekolah, mengingat Sehun baru saja mendapat skandal pertamanya. _'Paling tidak sampai isu ini mereda dan kau dapat keluar rumah dengan bebas.'_ Ujar ibunya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kesekolah pagi tadi. Sehun juga berharap isu ini segera mereda, tapi isu tidak akan mereda kalau Sehun tidak mau menghadapi dan malah lari. Lagipula ada hal yang harus diselesaikanya bersama Baekhyun, teman mungilnya itu pasti tengah menyalahka diri sendiri sekarang.

Sehun segera melepas masker dan topi hitam yang dikenakannya setelah memasuki area gedung sekolah. kedatangannya yang biasa mendapat tatapan memuja dan pekikan girang para gadis kini berubah menjadi gunjingan dan tatapan mencemooh dan Sehun hanya melenggos pergi. _'Persetan dengan mereka semua, sekarang yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan Sehun melihatnya, berdiri ditengah koridor dengan pandangan kosong. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat kacau, ditangannya tergenggam ponsel yang masih menampilkan artikel beserta fotonya. Sehun meringis dalam hati, terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui masalah ini.

"Baek, Baekhyun?" sapanya saat sudah sampai di depan lelaki manis itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi tajam. Ia berbalik, mencoba berjalan menjauh tetapi masih kelah cepat dengan Sehun yang berhasil menahan salah satu lengannya."Mau apa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus, tidak menyadari pandangan terluka yang dilayangkan Sehun padanya. Lelaki tinggi itu segera menarik Baekhyun ke atap sekolah, mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, pendek. Aku sudah susah-susah datang dan kau malah mau kabur, apa maumu Baek?" Tanya Sehun retoris.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang, Sehun. sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum para wartawan sialan itu tahu kau disini."Ujar Baekhyun datar, tangannya sibuk menepis tangan Sehun yang makin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Sehun mendengus, dengan santai ia menyentak tangan Baekhyun membuat pemuda mungil itu terhuyung kedepan dan langsung berbenturan dengan dada bidang Sehun."Aku baru saja datang dan kau menyuruhku pergi? Mencoba mengusirku, heh?"Sehun menyeringai, pandangannya menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang kini sepenuhnya mendongak untuk bersitatap dengannya."Berani sekali. Kau, Byun Baekhyun, berani sekali mengusir Oh Sehun! siapa kau sampai berani melakukannya, huh?!"

"Aku siapa? Heh, benar. Memangnya siapa Baekhyun sampai berani melawan Sehun? lucu sekali, ia hanya teman masa kecil yang sok kuat dan sok melindungi temannya padahal tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Siapa Baekhyun sok mengatur hidup Sehun, dan—" satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya."Dan memangnya siapa Baekhyun berani merusak karier temannya sendiri?!"satu tetes yang merupakan awalan untuk sebuah aliran yang tidak dapat berhenti.

Sehun melepas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum beralih menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap didekatnya, sedang satu tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menghabus jejak air mata di pipi halus Baekhyun."Sst.. aku tidak menuyuruhmu menangis, sayang." Ia berbisik pelan."Kau bajingan kecil, kau memang suka sekali mengatur hidupku. Terima kasih untuk itu, setidaknya aku masih hidup karena kau dengan senang hati memperhatikan makananku. Terima kasih karena telah menjagaku selama ini, tapi mulai sekarang ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu. Biarkan aku melindungimu, jadikan aku tempatmu bersandar saat kau lelah, karena saat paling membahagiakan bagiku adalah saat kau begitu bergantung padaku." Sehun tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun—walau kenyataanya lelaki manis itu sudah berhenti menangis. sedang lelaki yang bersangkutan tengah terpaku atas perkataan yang baru saja Sehun sampaikan, tidak pernah menyangka Sehun dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata se- _cheesy_ itu. kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat guna merangkum wajah Sehun, kali ini sedikit menariknya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau, kau benar-benar Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun tetangga Byun Baekhyun _'kan?_ " tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan raut berlebihan. Ia menggerak-gerakkan wajah Sehun kekanan dan kiri, guna memastikan bahwa sosok lelaki berkulit putih pucat didepannya benar-benar Oh Sehun, tetangganya. Sehun tersenyum lega, Byun Baekhyun _nya_ sudah kembali.

"Ne, aku Oh Sehun. Tetangga paling _hot_ yang pernah dimiliki Byun Baekhyun." ujarnya percaya diri. Baekhyun mendesis, menghempaskan begitu saja wajah tampan Sehun dari tangannya."Ouch, itu sakit sayang." Keluh Sehun berlebihan.

"Siapa suruh kau berlaku _narsis_ seperti tadi? _hot_ katamu? dan—apa pula itu, sayang? Mati saja sana kau Oh Sehun!"

"Hei, aku masih ingat saat pemotretan kemarin kau bahkan tidak berkedip menatapku, mengaku saja kau suka saat aku mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan itu _'kan?_ " Sehun mengerling jahil kemudian."Lalu bukankah skandalku benar-benar _hot?_ Foto kita kemarin cukup provokatif _lho!_ dan—hei, sejak kapan kau jadi _tsundere,_ heh?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut _tsundere,_ huh?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus. Tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba kembali menyendu."Maafkan atas artikel itu, jika saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu?" ujar Baekhyun sedih.

"Sst...tidak-tidak. bukan salahmu, Baek. Salahku karena aku tidak dapat menahan diri kemarin dan salah wartawan sialan itu karena suka mengganggu _privasi_ orang lain. Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, oke?" Sehun menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, membenamkam wajah manis Baekhyun di dadanya—membiarkan Bekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Ta-tapi kariermu?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit teredam.

"Karierku tidak akan hancur hanya karena satu artikel bodoh. Kalaupun nanti karierku hancur, selama bumi masih berputar dan kau disisiku, aku masih bisa memulainya kembali dari nol." Ujar Sehun dengan nada jenaka yang berbuah satu cubitan di perutnya."Hei, itu sakit tahu! Jangan lakukan kekerasan pada kekasihmu, tolong."

"Hoho, sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu Tuan Muda Oh?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Sehun.

"Astaga! Setelah percakapan yang panjang dan melelahkan ini kau belum juga mengerti? Jadi kau ingin aku menyatakan dengan gamblang, seperti _'berkencanlah denganku Byun Baekhyun'_ begitu? Ayolah Baek, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal menggelikan seperti it—ouch! Yak, sudah kubilang berhenti berbuat kekerasan pada kekasihmu, Baek!"

"Kau kekasih paling tidak romantis yang pernah kukenal, sungguh Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei, berhenti cemberut sebelum aku menciummu!"

"Memangnya kau berani?" tanya Baekhyun menantang, ia mendongak manatap mata Sehun yang kini balas menatapnya penuh rencana. Tidak sampai tiga detik Baekhyun mendongak, sebuah benda kenyal sudah mendarat diatas bibirnya. Baekhyun menegang, wajahnya dan wajah Sehun benar-benar dekat. Napas hangat pemuda tinggi itu membelai lembut wajahnya, tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Sehun dibibirnya. Menyukai sensasi saat bibirnya melebur bersama bibir Sehun yang manis.

Sehun baru melepas ciumannya saat Baekhyun meremas bahunya ringan, pertanda lelaki manis itu kehabisan napas. Dengan napas sedikit tersenggal, Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun."Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!" ujarnya pelan. Dengan gerakan kecil ia berhasil mengecup pipi tembam Baekhyun sebelum menyesap sensual cuping telinga kanan kekasihnya itu.

Menghasilkan satu lenguhan tertahan dari Baekhyun, lelaki pendek itu tengah berusaha mengatur napas juga mengatur _hormone_ remajanya agar tidak terpancing dengan rangsangan ringan yang Sehun berikan."Hei, Baek." panggilnya pelan diantara kegiatannya yang tengah memberi kecupan sepanjang rahang bawah pemuda manis itu. Baekhyun bergumam pelan, mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu tegap Sehun."Bagaimana kalau kita memberi hadiah pada para wartawan sialan itu?"

"Eh?"

 **END**

 **Hoho,** ** _my first 7,000 word fanfic!_** **yuhu... dan saya kambek bersama** ** _my favorite hidden couple,_** **Hunbaek! siapa yang kangen Hunbaek? maaf jika ceritanya absurd, ane butuh waktu lama untuk ngebuat ff ini, jadi tolong hargai usaha ane,** ** _kay?_**

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

 _Jadi yang dimaksud hadiah oleh Sehun adalah;_

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi saat Sehun memutuskan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari area sekolah. Baekhyun masih meronta-ronta dalam genggamannya. Menolak ikut dengan Sehun karena pembelajaran masih berlangsung didalam sana.

"Sehun, sekarang pelajaran guru Cho. Bagaimana kalau nilaiku berubah merah nanti?" Keluh Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sst... aku sedang malas mengerjakan integral, jadi ikut saja denganku. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Jangan coba-coba kabur ini kencan pertama kita!"

"Eh, ini kencan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, pria kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan membuat Sehun didepannya ikut berhenti.

"Tentu, ini hari jadi kita dan kita belum pernah kencan _'kan_ sebelumnya? Jadi, ayo kita tinggalkan guru Cho dan pergi bersenang-senang." Ujar Sehun dengan nada dibuat riang, lelaki tinggi itu kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju halte bus terdekat. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Sehun sempat mengerling dengan tatapan jahil ke arah dinding beton yang menjadi batas sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Dan Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya. Mereka berkencan setelah sebelumnya membeli pakaian biasa terlebih dulu, takut ada petugas kedisiplinan yang memergoki mereka tengah membolos.

Mereka banyak tertawa hari ini. Menyusuri daerah perbelanjaan _Myungdeong_ dengan tangan bertautan, sesekali memasuki sebuah toko yang menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka kemudian pergi makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil di ujung jalan _Myungdeong_ sebelum melanjutkan kencan mereka ke taman bermain.

Di taman bermain, keduanya menaiki banyak wahana. Dari wahana ringan sampai ekstrim mereka coba tanpa menyadari—mungkin untuk Baekhyun— sesosok pria berpakaian tertutup dengan camera ditangannya. Sedang Sehun, seringai jahil tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Apalagi saat menyadari sosok pria itu terus mengambil gambar kencannya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang saat matahari sudah mulai kembali keperaduannya. Sehun tersenyum, memandang sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih bersinar saat diterpa semu jingga matahari.

Sehun mengantar Baekhyun sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumahnya sendiri, hanya terpisah oleh sebuah dinding beton yang tidak telalu tinggi."Baik, kita sudah sampai, pendek. Cepat masuk sana!" ujarnya jahil dan segera berbuah sebuah cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun. lelaki mungil itu merengut imut karena panggilan Sehun barusan.

"Berhenti memanggilku pendek, idiot!" ujarnya penuh sarkasme.

"Ouch, kau ini benar-benar!" ujarnya main-main. Tangan kanannyaia gunakan untuk menjepit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas."Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti melakukan kekerasan pada kekasihmu sendiri!" sekali lagi menjepit hidung Baekhyun, kali ini lebih kencang.

Baekhyun mengaduh, lelaki mungil itu menepis kasar tangan Sehun di hidungnya."Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan, tapi kau baru saja melakukannya Sehun. ouch, hidungku!" Gerutunya pelan, ia mengelus hidungnya yang kini sudah memerah.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat dengannya."Astaga! maafkan aku. Salahmu terlalu menggemaskan, Baek." Ujarnya setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan di hidung Baekhyun. lelaki tinggi itu sekerang tengah menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Baekhyun, sedang kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif.

Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Wajah tampan Sehun benar-benar berbeda saat dilihat dari jarak dekat, terlihat sangat mempesona dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam. Benturan napas hangatnya membuat dasar relung hati Baekhyun ikut menghangat, tanpa sadar terus terbuai tanpa menyadari jarak antar dirinya dan Sehun semakin menipis. Hanya butuh satu gerakan kecil dan kini bibir mereka telah saling bertaut. Sebuah kecupan yang lamat-lamat berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat dengannya. Sedang Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu memeluk erat leher Sehun sebagai pegangan dan tanpa sadar membuat mereka tidak berjarak lagi. Ciuman itu masih terus berlanjut, mereka seolah lupa kalau mereka sekarang tengah berada didepan rumah Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya masih di tengah jalan.

Sehun yang tengah berusaha meminta akses lebih atas mulut Baekhyun harus berhenti saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba tepat setelah sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menerpa mereka. Lelaki mungil itu menatap horor ke arah pekarangan rumah Sehun yang penuh dengan wartawan. Sehun sendiri hanya mendengus malas, wartawan sialan! Seharusnya Sehun bisa meminta lebih tadi, tapi kenapa mereka malah mengganggu.

"Se-Sehun, me-mereka—"Baekhyun tergagap ditempatnya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan gelisah. Jadi, sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan? Bodohnya Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan keadaan sebelum menerima _skinship_ yang Sehun berikan. Niatnya ingin lepas dari kunggkungan Sehun, tetapi bukannya lepas, Sehun malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu tangan. "Sst... kita sepakat untuk memberi mereka hadiah _'kan?_ Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat, Baek." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Belum sempat Baekhyun bereaksi lebih lanjut, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mencuri satu kecupan dipipinya sebelum berpose didepan camera.

.

.

.

.

 **'** **MANIS; MODEL TAMPAN OH SEHUN MENGENALKAN KEKASIHNYA KEPADA PUBLIK'**

 _Lastly, mind to reviews?_


End file.
